Hexus (Gods of Earth)
Summary Hexus is the 6th of the Younger Gods, a group of humans with the potential to become gods that accomplished this by traveling to the Numin Well, and left behind their bodies to be reborn as new gods. Though they were sealed, Hexus and one of his siblings escaped, with Hexus plotting to regain his true power. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Hexus Origin: Gods Of Earth Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: The 6th Younger God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Possession, Memory Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 6, 7, 8 on his original body in the Numin Well), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Could interact with and converse with Chance while he was changing the timestream), Accelerated Development (A god's powers are primarily limited by their knowledge and experience, and as such, as time goes on they increase in power and abilities), Spatial Manipulation, Time Travel, Intangibility, Time Stop, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create an enclosed area of warped space outside of reality) | All previous abilities, greatly enhanced, Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immunity to Matter Manipulation (Is made of Aussersein, a substance completely different from matter, and as such cannot be changed by him or the other gods), Time Manipulation, Should any part of him be split off, physically or spiritually, the two pieces will each be equal in power and can share knowledge without interacting physically, Regeneration Attack Potency: Wall level (Somewhat comparable to The Guardian, who casually defeated a young bear and can fracture stone with a stomp. Defeated Threshkor's Engles, large statues made of metal imbued with sentience, and destroyed 2 of them beyond repair) | At least Wall level (Stronger then his restricted form), possibly Small Building level (Caused multiple small houses to collapse) Speed: Subsonic (Could keep up with The Guardian, who can casually move faster than the human eye) | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable to The Guardian, who lifted and threw a young bear a long distance) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Wall level | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level Stamina: Very High (Can act despite having the majority of his flesh rotted or burned off) Range: Standard melee range, higher with reality warping Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (Is thousands of years old and is a capable planner) Weaknesses: Due to having most of his power sealed, he cannot access most of his power, although this can be circumvented by possessing someone with the potential to become a god and being reborn | None notable Key: Restricted | Original Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Undead Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Gods of Earth (Verse)